The invention relates to a side air bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system of a motor vehicle.
From prior art side air bags are known, which after unfolding extend along a vehicle side structure and particularly serve to protect the head of a vehicle occupant or of multiple vehicle occupants. For example, DE 199 56 710 A1 discloses such a side air bag (“curtain air bag”).